Union des États d'Alduria et de Vonarburg
Geography Government of Alduria and Vonarburg The Three Main Branches of the Government *'The legislative branch: Assemblée Nationale.' *'The Executive Branch: Président and the cabinet.' *'The Judicial Branch' The Government After the republican revolution (July 3088), the government needed a more modern building. The main government building, is located in Val Alfred (Vonarburg). The construction of the building end in 3096 under the rule of Tim Vonarburg. The Legislative Branch L'Assemblée Nationale is the Legislature body of Alduria and Vonarburg. It is the main political force and power in the nation. After the republican revolution (July 3088), the government choose Val Alfred (Vonarburg) to be the capital of the nation. Tim Vonarburg choose the architect and supervise the construction. Aldur Vestige of an Imperial era. Palace de Loirissaín due to the small town that is located just to the north of the palace, is located just 5 miles outside the Old Imperial Capital Aldur. The Imperial Palace was originally raised in year 1784 by the Verrician Archduke Leópold IV. After the end of the Imperial Periode (July 3088), the palace was renovated and adapted for the workings of the government. In 3095-97 the building has changed to become Alfred Vonarburg University. Museum of Fine Arts and History Served as Chambers for the Legislature body of Alduria. The building were renovated during the Philippian II era, and became one of the most famous icons of his rule. However, during the fall of the Aldurian Republic Empire, and the Aldurian Civil War that followed, the Chambers were damaged in the massive fighting that took place in Aldur city. Following the restablishment of the monarchy in Alduria, the Emperor, Henri I renovated the Chambers. The building was renovated under the rule of Tim Vonarburg (3095-97) and become the Museum of Fine Arts and History. Active Political Parties Parti Imperial du Peuple (IA) - Inactive since 3090 after de great defeat of the Emperor side. Parti Mais Revient - Libertarian and social conservative. Parti Nouveau Radical - Inactive since 3097. Parti Mais Revient and Parti Nouveau Radical worked together to end the imperial ere and to open a new democratic era for the people (July 3088) Reformed Communist Freedom Party (3103-3104) Armed forces The Grand Imperial Army of Alduria (need to be updated) Religion Alduria is a fairly devout nation with regards to religion. Most Aldurians profess membership of a faith, and almost one half of the nation attends Church at least once a month. However only rarely has there been an established faith in Alduria, and most parties are fairly secular. Since september 3062, Parti Mais Revient will adopt progressive law in religions. Laws that will ensure freedom of religion. In addition, the republican revolution of July 3088 will also change attitudes. The historical religion begin to lose inlfuence and members. To some extent religion is a sensitive issue in Alduria and Vonarburg, and the last religious census was taken in 3106. *Church of Alduria – 33% The Church of Alduria is affiliated with the Episcopal Church. The C of A came about in 2150 with the establishment of a monarchy in Alduria, and the subsequent split in the Catholic Church between those who remained loyal to the Terran Catholic Church, and those who were loyal to the Stuart Dynasty. Eventually the split became permanent, and the C of A became a separate entity. Traditionally the C of A was heavily linked to the monarchy, although in recent years monarchism has been reduced within the Church. The C of A is largely followed by Protestants. *Orthodox Catholic Church – 37% After the split between the C of A and the Terran Catholic Church in 2150, the TCC gradually lost support in Alduria. Many Catholics joined the Michoch Catholic Sect, using a French rite, and maintaining its independence from the excesses of the TCC. In the early 23rd century it overtook the TCC as the main Catholic Church and after the formation of in 2334, the Michoch Sect joined with it. Due to heavy Mordusian influence, Orthodox Catholicism has enjoyed unprecedented support as is now the state religion of Alduria with mandatory membership. *Evangelical – 6% Evangelical are constantly increasing. The main evangelical association is: Evangelical Fellowship of Alduria and Vonarburg (founded in 3089). EFAV have strong link with Parti Mais Revient. *Atheist – 4% The number of people declaring themselves atheist is constantly increasing. *No religious affiliation – 3% People declaring themselves without religious affiliation and don't declare themselves atheist. *Spiritual Secularist – 1% Spiritual secularism is an unusual religion, largely followed by urban liberals. It combines aspects of Islam, Buddhism and Hindu spirituality with secular teachings to produce a spiritually pleasing faith, without the formality of organised religion. * Other - 16% Includes Jews, and other small religions. 'History of Alduria and Vonarburg' NOTES: on common ancient history with Kanjor Early history 2072-2249 Alduria became unified in year 2072. The Social State/State of Alduria/Third Republic era 2249-2474 The Imperial Era of Alduria 2474-2617 The Rise and Fall of the First Aldurian Empire 2474-2539 The Rise of Danan Villayn and the Transition from Republic to Empire 2474-2511 The Early years of the F.A.E., and the reign of Prime Minister Grand Duke Matthus Finus 2511-2521 Times of the Peoples' Will 2521-2538 The Birth of the Republic Empire 2538-2539 The Aldurian Republic Empire 2539-2617 The Confédération Aldurienne 2617- 2706 'The Vice-Royauté Impériale d'Alduria 2706-3088' The July 3088 Republican Reform - République d'Alduria et de Vonarburg(3088- ) The Parti Mais Revient and Parti Nouveau Radical (3086-99 ) In January 3086, Parti Mais Revient and Parti Nouveau Radical creates a coalition governement. The coalition secretly discussed arrangements for a transition to a republic. The Democratic Reform Act was submit to the Assemblée in July 3088. The Bill will be approved and be born a free republic for the people of Alduria. The quiet revolution will take place in order and peace. The coalition respecting democratic institutions. Union des États d'Alduria et de Vonarburg (3099- ) In January 3099, the government give more power to each region and called them states. We have 5 states: 1) Vonarburg 2) Alduria Est 3) Alduria Ouest 4) Alduria Nord 5) Alduria Centre